The Heartless
by astrotink
Summary: Bella's life is perfect. Perfect boyfriend, Perfect Grades, Perfect hair, everything. But when a series of events that challenge her view of perfection occur, will she pull through? And how will the new loser in school affect this? OOC LEMONS ALL HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**The Heartless**

**Prologue**

Having a heart of stone is no easy feat.

But yet as I looked into the eyes of the person who may be my saviour, I felt as if I'd never be the same as I was, Judgemental, greedy, callous. How could I have thought that my world was perfect? That I was living my life to the fullest?

I realise now at the end of all that all my mistakes, all the consequences of my and others actions have lead me to be the person I am today.

If not for the few months of terrible events I may not have been happy now. I may have ended up marrying Mike, stuck in Forks with nothing to do but pro-create. That's why now I'm glad Mike did what he did. It showed me that no one is and cannot be perfect. Not even myself.

This is a story of this discovery.

**First FanFic please be nice and review? Tell me how I'm doing, what you think will happen, if there's anything I should improve on, whether I should bother continuing at all? ALSO LOOKING FOR BETA!**


	2. Chapter 1 Art Supplies

I cannot believe we just did that.

Its lunch and im here, catching my breath, trying to find my long forgotten underwear amoungst the shadows of the bright paint tins.  
Mike my boyfriend, the love of my life is leaning against the door texting and looking more like a calvin klien model everyday.  
I must admit, I never would have expected this morning when I woke up from my peacful dreams of our future marriage that by lunch he would have pulled me into an art supply cupboard and fucked me raw.

"Ahhhh HAH! There you are!" I exclaimed as I scooped my yellow smiley face G-String from a bucket filled with soiled brushes.

"SHHHHHHHHHHH! Where not supposed to be in here! Fuck Bella you want me to lose my place on the team?" He replied

"No! Ofcourse not!" I pleaded quietly to him. I knew how important being captain on the football team was to him. he had worked so hard to get to where he is right now. And to think that he, The 18 year old Captain of the Football team would want me, the 16 year old who skipped two whole grades just for doing well at school.

"Good! Then shut up!" He was right. I was too loud. I put on my G-string and pulled on my jeans, looking up at him adoringly as we walked through the halls to the cafeteria.

"BELLA!" Jess screamed as she ran at me from our usual table.

Jess and I have been best friends since I skipped the two years. she was so welcoming and introduced me to mike. We told eachother everything, like when I was scared about having sex with Mike, she was the one who told me to do it, and that I'd have heaps of fun. She once told me about how she once ate out another girl, I was kinda shocked at first but she said that she wasn"t a lesbian, just putting on a show for the boys.

At the moment Jess was aparently seeing a guy at college in seattle. she goes down there a lot to be with him and shes always telling me stories about what they did.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! You will not believe what Stephan and I did on the weekend!" a few heads turned towards her as she screamed.

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

She looked around to make sure no one was listening.

But they were.

And thats how she wanted it.

"Well, he had some lectures on and im not technically supposed to go, so he snuck me in and I sat on the floor between his legs. About halfway through he says hes bored and he whips out his dick I, ofcourse start blowing him while he pushes my head down, then he said it wasnt good enough so I tried deep throating him and he loved it!"

Her sexcapades just get weirder every week.

"you gave him head during a lecture?" I just couldn't believe it.

"ya huh" she bounced away as the bell went, signalling that I had bio.

Mike left the room after slapping my ass and telling me to come over after school.

I walked to Bio Euphoric with everything that was going on in my life, a great boyfriend, fab bestie and my own desk in Bio.

Or so I thought.


	3. Chapter 2 Pull down Its genes!

**Hey guys, sorry for the crap grammar and everything in the last chap. My Microsoft word crashed and now I have to use notebook or wait to get to school and sorry for it taking so damn long.. I was on holidays and still don't have Microsoft Word.**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

There was a boy sitting at my desk.

Not just any boy, but one of those indie types. Shoulder length light brown hair, The Who T-shirt, giant Doc Martins with the laces loose and spilling over onto the floor like the roots of a tree, tight black jeans and an open dark blue hoodie.

I walked back out to see if I had gotten the wrong room.

No... Definitely Lab 4.

I cautiously walked over to him, trying to decide how to approach the situation.

Was he dangerous? He looked dangerous. As I got closer I could see he was flicking through a thick advanced biology textbook, he was poking his tongue at his lip ring on the side of his mouth, a look of bored concentration spread on his face.

"Can I help you?" A surprisingly smooth voice said.

I jolted as I realised that I was staring at him.

"Uh... um... Yeah hey... You're sitting at my desk." I quietly mumbled to him, shocked at the intensity of his gaze.

"Oh, Sorry... I was told to sit here, something about there not being enough seats and you being the only other advanced student in the class..." He stated looking around guiltily for taking her table.

"That fine... I should probably learn to share anyway..." He smiled as the joke she had slipped in to lighten the mood only made things more awkward.

I sat in the chair next to the boy who I realised I hadn't learnt the name of.

"I'm Bella Swan by the way" I added to break the silence.

"Edward Cullen" He shook my hand and I marvelled at how large it was.

Throughout the class I realised that I quite liked my new lab partner. Sure he was a really big guy who took up most of the space on the desk, but he didn't patronise me because of my age. I learnt that Edward was 18 and had 2 siblings- a brother and a sister. He was shocked when I exposed that I was only 16 to him but was more surprised by how mature I acted and how smart I was.

He was smart and witty. Not funny, but actually able to make me laugh by using his intelligence. I was used to lunchtimes filled with symphonies of fart and sex jokes that I only laughed at to stay with the group.

We were studying genes and the double helix. Edward and I had finished all of the written work in minutes once we got into it and were now discussing the topic as set by the teacher.

"What is the fastest way to determine the sex of a chromosome?" He asked me

"What?"I queried

" Pull down its genes!" He bellowed slapping the desk as he laughed.

I realised I was laughing. Not at the joke but at his reaction to it.

"That was really bad" I giggled to him as he poked his tongue out at me.

We finished off the lesson trying not to piss ourselves laughing by looking at each other

As the bell went I left Edward at the door and instantly rushed into Mikes arms. He wraps is strong arms around me tightly and groped my butt as he kissed me with vigour.

"Lets get out of here. Now!" He said pulling me along to the exit of the school.

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 3 Mr Heally

**Hey readers, just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome comments and to people who have me on alert! It tells me that I'm doing something right.. But if you have any suggestions or comments on how to improve the story go ahead and send me a review or an email!**

Mike and I have just gotten out of the school and were walking towards his car and I could tell something was bugging him.

I grabbed his arm as I struggled to keep up with his long determined strides.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Did I do something?" I questioned, terrified that I had done something wrong and now he wanted nothing to do with me.

" Mr Healy! He's failing me in Chem. just because he's jealous of me!" He shouted, enraged.

I stayed quiet. Knowing that he was wrong, Mike was terrible in Chem. Actually, he was terrible in all his subjects. Most teachers just let him get away with it so he still can be captain.

Mike continued grumbling all the way to the car and threw open the door while I gently got into the passenger seat. He stated the car and it squealed out of the lot and onto the open road.

Mike hasn't said anything in awhile, he just sat there gripping the steering wheel, eyes focussed on the road.

All of a sudden he pulled into an exit which led to a desolate dirt track surrounded by a thick fringe of forest.

He drove down into the darkest part of the forest where he stopped and turned off the engine. I couldn't see his face it was so dark.

I heard the clanking of metal, unsure of what was happening I decided to turn on the roof light.

In the dim light I could see Mike unlatching his belt buckle and pulling down his fly. I watched him as he did this knowing what was coming.

I never quite saw the greatness of sex, why everybody liked it so much. But as long as Mike was happy and wanted me, I was willing to do anything.

Mike pulled down the front of my strapless top while he struggled to pull his penis from his underpants in his upright position. Frustrated he pulled the lever under the seat to move it so it lay horizontal.

From his new position he easily slid his dick out of his pants as he shimmied out of them. He lay back down as I crawled between his legs. I took him into my mouth as he expected of me. Sliding his 5 inch member between my lips and sucking him, using my teeth and tongue just like Jess showed me. He held onto my head as it bobbed up and down on his shaft, his grip continuously tightening on my hair until it hurt. He was coming to a climax now, as he started bucking his hips into my face and pulling my hair tighter as he moaned. Thankfully I soon tasted the salty liquid that was his cum sliding down my throat and his grip loosened on my hair as he came down from his screaming high.

I crawled further up his body and kissed his face softly as he panted.

He smiled "Don't worry babe I'll be ready to go again in a second."

I sighed. I didn't want to have real sex with him and fake it again… I mean… It's not as if Mike is bad at sex, it's just that sometimes he can only go for so long.

I pulled off my denim skirt and yellow smiley face panties in anticipation of the real event.

Seeing that I had removed my clothes Mike pulled himself upright and reached over to my pussy. He inserted his index finger clumsily trying to make me wetter. He fingered me until his boner returned where he simply lay back down and took out a condom.

"Babe, you go on top. I'm tired" he pleaded.

I complied, hitting my head once or twice on the roof of the car as I scrambled my way onto him, lining myself up to his penis and slowly impaling my pussy on him. I could feel him inside me, pulsing with excitement. This was the part of sex I did like- the intimacy of it, being able to feel him against my inner walls. I started to move on him. Grinding my hips back and forth and around. This didn't last for long before he gripped my hips and started lifting me up and down, slamming me into him forcefully while moaning like a mad man. Before long he stopped as he came. I slid off him into the available space beside him so I could catch my breath.

"FUCK! That was GOOD! You really know what you're doing babe." He praised me as he reached to retrieve his pants.

I pulled up my shirt over my uncovered breasts while I searched for my underwear. I found my skirt and slipped it on as I decided that I'd have to go deeper under the seat to reach them.

Mike was already back in his seat with the chair upright as he waited for me to find them. I reached as far as my arm could go before my fingertips brushed up against what could only be my panties. To reach them I had to get on the floor and move my shoulder under the seat as well. As I did this I finally grasped them in my hand and pulled them from under the seat.

It was only when I had gotten them into the light when I discovered that the garment I was holding was not my panties. But a blood red, lacy, stretched out thong two sizes smaller than mine.

**Yes that my friends was my first lemon. Be nice. **

**Please comment/alert me **

**Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 4 thong

**Hello my lovelies in fan fiction land…**

**Ugh… it's been a while, huh?**

**But that's about to change since now I have a new computer with Microsoft word that actually works!**

The thong.

That red lacy thing that had been plaguing my mind for at least a week now sat safely tucked away in the bottom of my wardrobe.

Could mike be cheating on me?

No.

He loves me. He's always telling me how much he loves me, and were always kissing and having sex and hanging out. When would he even have time to cheat on me?

Well, he's not with me now.

Maybe he's with her.

That girl.

The girl who owns the thong.

I could feel my heart breaking. It was like my whole life was crashing down around me. Im not usually one for the dramatic "my life is over" freak out when something goes wrong, but this was different. Someone who I thought loved me has gone behind my back and slept with someone else.

Does he love her?

More than me?

All this I contemplated on my way to school.

When I arrived I saw the new boy… Edward, I think his name was, being harassed by some of Mikes asshole friends on the team. I got out of the car and walked over to where the boys where standing near the benches.

"GIVE THEM BACK" Edward was yelling.

"Not until we see your pretty pictures, Eddie! Don't you want to share?" Mitch was taunting.

"Just give them back!" Edward begged as Mitch and his meathead assistant start looking through the drawings.

"Oh look! Here's a picture of Mrs Cope! Are you in love Eddie? Does Mrs Cope really get you going? I could talk to her for you." Mitch sneered as he held the very detailed drawing of our administrator in his sweaty palms.

"Just give him back the paintings Mitch." I said as I got to them.

Mitch turned to look at me, then realised that I was his captain's girlfriend.

"Don't worry Bella; I'm just dealing with this loser."

"Just leave him alone. You don't want mike finding out about how you were picking on the new kid and his girlfriend's new friend, now do you?"

With that he simply threw the drawings into the air and ran off chuckling with his bonehead friend.

The drawings rained down upon Edward and I oversized snowflakes. We tried catching them all as fast as we could before they touched the damp ground.

Edwards's drawings were remarkable. They were extremely detailed and full of hidden expression. They were all portraits, and I recognised many of the people who were portrayed. They man who works at the supermarket, the lonely woman who sits out the front of her porch all day, even a few teachers.

While I was collecting them I also noticed that the paintings hid an insight into how Edward felt about the person. Ms Jenkins, our English teacher, had a purple aura and leaves coming from her hands out into the edges of the painting. Edward had obviously picked up on her flower child personality and creative air and had perfectly embodied that into a painting.

Under a table I found a painting of great interest.

It was me.

Most likely during bio, and I was looking up at him smiling, but you could see something in my eyes that could tell that I wasn't happy. The painting was extremely detailed, down to the eyelashes and light birthmark on my neck. it was nice, friendly even.

Edward saw me looking at the drawing and panicked, stumbling around looking for something to say to diffuse the situation.

"This is really good, Edward" I told him.

"What? You're not freaked out?" He queried

"No, not at all, it's actually quite flattering." I reassured him, handing back the drawing.

"Well, thank you." he said as the bell rang for first period and we both went our respective ways.

It had been a quite good start to the day until I saw Mike.

Just seeing Mike brought it all back to me.

I thought about saying something but I knew that I was probably mistaken, I was just being crazy. Of course he loved me. Maybe the underwear were his mothers, though I don't know why they would be in the back of his car. Or maybe they were a present to me, even though they had obviously been worn.

This was just all too complicated, and I don't want to lose him, do i?

So when I saw Mike I ran up to him and gave him a huge kiss. He pushed me off as he looked around for anybody who would see us as we slipped off to the art supplies room.

**She's a bit of an idiot. **

**But yes review me to let me know that you've forgiven me for my absence.**

**Go on…**

**You know you want to…**


End file.
